macrossfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Macross Frontier (Fernsehserie)
Macross Frontier ist der Titel der von 2007 bis 2008 zum 25jährigen Jubiläum produzierten Fernsehserie aus dem Macross-Serien- und Filmuniversum. Sie ist eine Fortsetzung der OVA-Reihe Macross Dynamite 7. Ein alternativer Titel für die Serie lautet MacrossF . thumb|Das Logo der Serie. Einordnung Die Handlung spielt komplett im Jahr 2059 und konzentriert sich hauptsächlich auf das Geschehen im Macross-Frontier-Konvoi. Konzeption Ähnlichkeiten zu früheren Serien, Filmen und OVAs Macross Frontier weist einige Ähnlichkeiten und Verweise zu früheren Serien und OVAs des Franchise auf. So arbeitet Ranka beispielsweise wie schon Lynn Minmay aus Chōjikū Yōsai Macross in einem chinesischen Restaurant und trägt ähnlich aussehende Kleidung. Ebenso sang sie währen ihres Auftritt beim Miss-Macross-Wettbewerb das Lied „Watashi no Kare wa Pilot“ und ihre Rettung durch Alto in der zweiten Folge der Serie gleicht der Rettung Minmays durch Hikaru Ichijo. In der gleichen Folge ertönt auch ein Lied der Band Fire Bomber aus der Serie Macross 7 im Auto von Ozma Lee.Macross Frontier, Trivia; Anime News Network (englisch, Zugriff: 31. Mai 2008) Beziehungsdreieck Wie bereits vorherige Verfilmungen setzt auch Macross Frontier auf eine Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen den Hauptcharakteren und einigen Nebenrollen. Dabei wird an vielen stellen bewusst auf das „Dreieck“ angespielt. So werden dreieckige Lens Flares in Szenen verwendet werden in denen alle drei Hauptcharaktere zu sehen sind. Die Benennung der ersten Single als Triangler unterstützt ebenfalls dieses Konzept, genauso wie die als Dreieck gestalteten „Bilderrahmen“ im Vorspann der Serie. Entstehung Nachdem bereits in der OVA Macross Zero teilweise auf die Verwendung von CGI gesetzt wurde, wurde der Einsatz solcher Elemente in Macross Frontier ausgeweitet. Seiyū-Liste Episodenliste Veröffentlichungen Fernsehausstrahlung Am 23. Dezember 2007 wurde die erste Episode auf den japanischen Fernsehsendern MBS und CBC in einer Spezialfassung ausgestrahlt, welche als Deculture Edition bezeichnet wird. Mit dem Serienstart am 3. April 2008 wurde die Episode in der Serienfassung erneut ausgestrahlt, fortan wird die Serie im wöchentlichen Turnus ausgestrahlt. Einen Tag später erfolgt eine verzögerte Ausstrahlung auf dem Sender TBS und weiteren Sendern. Seit dem 7. April 2008 wird die Serie auf dem japanischen Fernsehsender Animax in Japan per Satellit ausgestrahlt.ANIMAX アニメ見るならアニマックス：番組表 (japanisch, Zugriff: 3. April 2008) DVD/Bluray Die Veröffentlichung der ersten Episode auf Kaufmedien startete in Japan am 25. Juli 2008, die sowohl auf DVD als auch Bluray erschien. In dieser Veröffentlichung enthalten die erste Episode sowohl in der Fernsehfassung als auch der Deculture Edition, also der Sonderausstrahlung, und einer neuen Schnittfassung, die als Yack Deculture Edition bezeichnet wird.frontier-dvdblu-ray-release A Gabriela Robin Site » Macross Frontier DVD/Blu-ray Releases (englisch, Zugriff: 5. Juli 2008)frontier-code-geass-r2-gets-dvd-blu-ray Macross Frontier, Code Geass R2 Gets DVD, Blu-ray (englisch, Zugriff: 5. Juli 2008) (japanisch, Zugriff: 5. Juli 2008, Format: PDF) Die ersten Kaufmedien erreichten in der Premierenwoche Platz 3 in den Oricon-DVD-Verkaufscharts für Anime-Veröffentlichungen und Platz 1 in den Oricon-Blu-ray-Verkaufscharts in der gleichen Kategorie, wobei deutlich mehr Bluray-Medien (22.000 verkaufte Kopien) abgesetzt wurden als DVDs (18.000 verkaufte Kopien). Dadurch ist Macross Frontier die erste Anime-Serie, bei der bei Verkaufsstart mehr Bluray- als DVD-Medien verkauft wurden. Darüber hinaus ist der erste Teil derart erfolgreich, dass sie mit den beiden erstplatzierten und der viertplatzierten Veröffentlichungen ebenfalls in den regulären DVD-Verkaufscharts geführt werden.Japanese Animation DVD Ranking, July 24–30 (englisch, Zugriff: 3. August 2008) Mangas Seit Februar 2008 erscheint eine Manga-Adaption von Hayato Aoki Chaya im Shonen Ace und seit April 2008 eine weitere von Yoshihiro Kuroiwa ( ) unter dem Titel Macross F: Chōjikū Utamiko Ranka (auch Macross F: Chōjikū Utahime Ranka ( ) monatlich im Magazin Comp-Ace. Soundtrack Musikalisch unterstrichen werden die Episoden durch einen Soundtrack, der von komponiert wurde. Durch vorhergehende Themen wie und werden von ihr neu interpretiert. Soundtrack-Sampler Der erste Soundtrack-Sampler mit dem Titel Macross Frontier O.S.T. 1 Nyan Furo erschien am 4. Juni in den japanischen Läden. Vermischt mit von komponierten Begleitthemen aus der Animationsserie sind auch einige von den Charakteren gesungene Lieder enthalten, wie etwa Sheryls Hit What ’bout my star?, der sowohl in den Versionen von May Nakabayashi, die die Gesangsstimme von Sheryl in der Serie darstellt, als auch eine von . Der erste Sampler ist der erste Anime-Soundtrack seit 11 Jahren, der in den Top 10 der japanischen Charts geführt wurde. Ein zweiter Sampler Macross Frontier O.S.T. 2 Nyan Tora erschien im Oktober 2008 und wurde in der ersten Verkaufswoche mehr als 102.000mal verkauft, was eine Auflistung auf Platz 2 der Oricon-Charts zur Folge hatte und wodurch es das erste Soundtrack-Album (unabhängig ob Anime- oder Live-Action-Soundtrack seit 1997 war, von dem in der ersten Woche mehr als 100.000 Stück verkauft wurden.1st Anime Album in 11 Years to Rank in Japan's Top 3 - Anime News Network (englisch, Zugriff: 8. September 2008)frontier-album-sells-102000-in-1st-week 2nd Macross Frontier Album Sells 102,000 in 1st Week - Anime News Network (englisch, Zugriff: 12. Dezember 2008) Der dritte Sampler Macross Frontier Vocal Collection Album: Nyan Tama erreichte nach Verkauffstart im Dezember 2008 wie die beiden Vorgänger die Top 3 der japanischen Oricon-Charts und landete auf Platz 2.frontier-album-sells-86450-to-rank-no.2 3rd Macross Frontier Album Sells 86,450 to Rank #2 - Anime News Network (englisch, Zugriff: 12. Dezember 2008) Singleauskopplungen Der von ebenfalls arrangierte und Gabriela Robin getextete erste Vorspann mit dem Titel wird von Maaya Sakamoto gesungen und erreichte in den japanischen Single-Charts nach Veröffentlichung Platz 2 und blieb auch eine Woche danach noch in den Top Ten. Der zweite Vorspann wird von Megumi Nakajima und May’n gemeinsam intoniert und trägt den Titel Lion. Die Maxi-Single ist im August 2008 erscheinen und verkaufte sich in der ersten Woche nach Veröffentlichung 56.000 mal, wodurch die Single auf Platz 3 der Oricon-Charts einstieg.frontier-opening-single-stays-in-top-10 Macross Frontier's Opening Single Stays in Top 10 - Anime News Network (englisch, Zugriff: 31. Mai 2008)frontier-cd-single-in-top-5 'Lion' is 4th Macross Frontier CD Single in Top 5 - Anime News Network (englisch, Zugriff: 8. September 2008) Der hauptsächlich zu hörende Abspann wird von May’n gesunden, aber unter dem Namen des Hauptcharakters Sheryl Nome veröffentlicht und trägt den Titel Diamond Crevasse. Bereits zwei Tage vor Veröffentlichungen erreichte die Single in den täglichen Single-Charts von Oricon Platz 2. Aufgrund des Erfolgs der erschienenen CDs in den japanischen Charts, spricht die Zeitung Mainichi Shimbun in ihrer Webausgabe von einem neuen Boom was die Verkaufszahlen von Begleitsongs zu Animes angeht. }} (japanisch, Zugriff: 8. September 2008) Alternativ eingespielte Abspannthemen sind die von bzw. ihrer gesungenen , der von Gabriela Robin getextete Titel Aimo, sowie für Episode 11 der Titel . Mit Episode 16 wird der Titel als Hauptabspannthema verwendet. Der Titel erschien zusammen mit dem für Episode 17 verwendeten Titellied ebenfalls auf Maxi-CD und erreichte Platz 5 in den Oricon-Charts.Einblendungen während der Vor- und Abspannsequenzen. Sonstiges Pizza Hut bewirbt die Serie auf Pizzakartons. Es wurde auch eine neue Kreation eingeführt, welche aus Meeresfrüchten, frittiertem Huhn und Tartarsoße besteht. [http://gigazine.net/index.php?/news/comments/20080514_pizzahut_macrossf/ Gigazine.net: Testbericht über die Tarutaruchikin-Pizza] (japanisch, Zugriff: 30. Mai 2008)frontier-pizza-hut-join-forces-in-new-campaign Macross Frontier, Pizza Hut Join Forces in New Campaign, Anime News Network (englisch, Zugriff: 30. Mai 2008) Basierend auf dem missverständlichen Aussehen des Logos, wird mit Macross Fufonfia ein Web-Anime parallel zur Fernsehserie produziert und auf der Website zur Macross Frontier-Serie regelmäßig veröffentlicht. In den ca. zwei Minuten langen Webisoden treten alle Hauptpersonen der Mutterserie im SD-Zeichenstil auf, werden jedoch in die Umgebung eines Bürogebäudes einer japanischen Softwarefirma mit Namen Frontier Software gebracht. Die einzelnen Webisoden sind unsynchronisiert, das heißt, der gesamte Dialog wird durch eingeblendeten Text realisiert.Macross Fufonfia (englisch, Zugriff: 18. September 2008) Weiterhin wurde über die Radiosender MBS Radio und Bunka Hōsō ein Radioprogramm mit dem Namen Radio Macross als Internetstream ausgestrahlt, das am 3. Januar 2008 auf Sendung ging. Moderatoren der Sendung sind die Seiyū der Charaktere Ranka Lee und Bobby Margot, Megumi Nakajima und Kenta Miyake.show-begins-broadcasting-web-streaming Radio Macross Show Begins Broadcasting, Web Streaming - Anime News Network (englisch, Zugriff: 18. September 2008) (japanisch, Zugriff: 9. Februar 2009)frontier-win-digital-media-awards Sky Crawlers, Macross Frontier Win Digital Media Awards - Anime News Network (englisch, Zugriff: 9. Februar 2009) * Der von Maaya Sakamoto intonierte Titelsong Triangler wurde mit dem Theme Song Award der 13. Animation Kobe Awards ausgezeichnet. Anmerkungen und Belege Externe Weblinks * Macross Frontier im Anime News Network ja:マクロスF en:Macross Frontier Kategorie:Fernsehserie